


Battle Against the Last Hero

by MangoMegs27



Series: Human!Undynetale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Body Horror, Character Death, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Undyne, Minor Alphys/Undyne, POV Undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMegs27/pseuds/MangoMegs27
Summary: Knowing Undyne would never stop in her suicidal goal of destroying the human who had killed her friends, Alphys decides to take things into her own claws. However, the Captain of the Royal Guard is having none of that.AU where Undyne the Undying is the final boss in the Genocide Run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death, Body Horror, Brutal Detailed Fighting, General Feels (That's what you get for playing Genocide :P)  
> Spoilers for Undertale Genocide Run (duh)  
> A/N: I debated making this Underswap Alphys, before I realised I love Undyne too much to let this moment be taken from her. She's just so dang amazing.  
> If you wish to have them, I added some song selections for the fight scene, I hope you like the ones I've chosen :) Please give the included musicians all your love! (I have no relation to them nor do I know them personally whatsoever)

Sans had been the first one to fall.

There hadn't been any pretext or warning, no rumors or reports of a human; a dangerous one at that.

His brother hadn't even been the one to find his dust. Doggo had ventured out further than his patrol area, the strange scents drawing him out. It had only been by sheer luck that the dog sentry had missed the human. Once Doggo's paws had grasped Sans' old coat and the dust that coated it, he had immediately raised every alarm in Snowdin.

Papyrus had been devastated.

No, more than devastated. Utterly broken and destroyed. He couldn't understand how a human could be so vicious, so cruel, especially to someone they didn't even know.

Due to where Doggo had found his remains, close to his station near the outskirts of the forests of Snowdin, the human had probably barely given the skeleton a chance to speak, much less dodge, something he was exceptional at.

The human must either be extremely strong or extremely deceptive. Or a bit _(a lot)_ of both.

Undyne had tried to keep an eye on Papyrus to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but with helping the evacuations and protecting her own post in Waterfall, he had slipped away.

An icecap had found his dust just outside of Snowdin, near the edge of Waterfall. Undyne collapsed to her knees when the news was brought to her. Sans was one thing, yeah. She was heartbroken second-handedly to see Papyrus suffer so, but she didn't really know the older of the two skeletons that well. However, Papyrus was her closest and dearest friend; he was innocent and kind, too much so to meet such a horrible end.

As her gloved fingers scraped the dirt beneath her, trying to stop the wave of nausea, she couldn't help but think of all those days with him training, cooking and causing general chaos together. Undyne wasn't one for crying but her chest shook as she dug the heel of her hand into her one good eye.

Enough was enough. This human's kill count must be close into the hundreds now.

_No more._

Undyne would stop them before anyone else was ruthlessly dusted.

* * *

Before she headed off to her station to fight the human, she made a quick stop to Alphys' lab. (Not to say a final goodbye). She had to make sure the Hotland evacs were underway and that Alphys would promise to watch her fight the human on her cameras. She hated, _hated_ to ask her lizard friend to do so, knowing how unaccustomed she was to violence, but there was no way around it.

With the rest of the guard down, if Undyne was to fall then Asgore with the human souls was the last of the line. It was imperative that the King was warned the moment her dust hit the ground.

Undyne didn't fear death, but she feared what would happen to her friends, her home if she failed.

Undyne thanked the River Person as she stepped off the boat, wiping the excess mud off her boots and onto the hard ground. Usually she liked to run from her post in Waterfall to the Hotland Lab, but today speed was crucial. While Undyne took pleasure in herself on being exceptionally fast, today was not the day for mistaken pride.

The Captain of the Guard gasped as the humidity of Hotland hit her in the face like a wet towel. She despised it here, Alphys being the only reason she would venture into this hell hole at all. Usually the two of them hung out at Undyne's house and she only had to traverse this place twice a month to deliver her guard reports to the castle in New Home.

She could already feel beads of sweat crawl down her back under her armour. She would have taken it off by now but she couldn't take a chance of stumbling on the human without being prepared. Which wasn't likely since the human had last been spotted near Gerson's store. She hoped the stubborn old coot was alright. She knew the old war hero could take care of himself but she had known the old turtle since she could barely toddle. He had practically raised her.

Sighing, she tried not to worry as she pressed the entrance button to the lab and took off her gloves, wiping the excess moisture on her palms onto her leg. The door slid open automatically.

Alphys should really keep this locked, especially in these circumstances.

She heard voices as she stepped inside and the door slid shut being her. She groaned as she recognized one as Mettaton. She never really did care for that self-centered robot.

**“BUT ALPHYS, DEAR, I CAN'T! I'M NOT PROGRAMMED TO-”**

“Please!” That was Alphys, her voice more agitated than normal, which was saying something. “You've got to! She wouldn't listen to me, she could d-”  
“Who won't listen to ya, Alphy? I'll knock some sense into 'em!” Alphys visibly jumped at Undyne's bellow and blushed from the tip of her nose to the top of her head spikes.

“Oh, oh U-Undyne, hi! Uh, well I...” Something seemed off about her friend. Alphys quickly changed the subject, which Undyne didn't think too much of at the time. Her lizard friend tended to do that a lot anyway. If Undyne had been one for contemplating (or caring) she would have realised that Alphys hid _a lot_ from her.

“I-I'm sorry...for what happened to your friend. Pap...Papyrus?” Undyne clenched her fist, her fingernails digging into her palm so hard it nearly broke skin.

“Yeah. Me too.” She shook her head, feeling the pain in her chest tighten. “You guys all set for evac here?”

“Y-yes.” Alphys replied. “Just have the one b-bag to bring. I wish I could bring more of my work but h-hopefully the human won't touch anything until...until Asgore...deals with them and we can return. Hopefully.”

“Yeah. Good.” Mettaton hadn't said anything yet, which unnerved her. The robot usually dominated every conversation in the room. Maybe this whole mess with the human had sobered even the most obnoxious creature in the Underground.

“I came to make final preparations,” Undyne continued, eyeing the robot warily. “to make sure you're all ready before I take on the kid.”

“Well, I'm all set here.” Alphys replied, motioning to the monitor. The human was still in Waterfall, near Temmie village. Undyne didn't have much time left before the kid reached her post. “Y-you sure you won't change your mind, about fighting?” Before Undyne could reply, the small lizard kept talking. “I...I watched Papyrus fight the human. I-I-I don't think I've ever seen him so...hurt and...and _angry_ before. I guess, well, of course it was about Sans but s-still, it was hard to watch. He couldn't stop asking the child why. Why it had hurt his brother when Sans gave him no reason to. When he...when he couldn't get an answer he...he threw everything he had at the h-human. It was quite spectacular actually.” Undyne's chest filled with pride. Half of her wished she could've seen it. Her soul ached again, this time in regret.

She had never let Papyrus into the Royal Guard but he had acted every inch of one until the very end.

“A-anyway.” Alphys went on. “It didn't even matter. The human was so fast, s-so high in LV. Papyrus never stood a chance and I don't think...” She paused, wringing her hands nervously. “Don't take this the wrong way Undyne but I don't think you do either. I know you're really, like really strong, probably the strongest in the w-whole Underground, b-besides Asgore. Of course. But this human they...they don't even seem human. So much...determination. Doesn't even seem possible but-”

Undyne could tell whenever Alphys would start rambling. She stalled any further conversation by coming up and grabbed her shaking claws.

“Alphys, this isn't just about the human, but about me. What kind of Captain...what kind of _monster_ would I be without at least trying to save everybody? It's more than just what others think of me, or what I think of myself even, it's about making a stand for good against evil.” She looked down towards the floor, the severity of everything constricting her chest so tightly it was hard to breathe. “I have to choose to make the toughest choice and make a stand...even if it costs me my life. This is something I gotta do Alphys.” She looked up into her friend's eyes and was surprised to see a hard gaze reflected back at her. She had never seen that look on her face before, and, if she would've had any, it would've raised the hackles on the back of her neck.

“That's what I thought.” Alphys muttered, looking behind Undyne. Only too late did she realise Mettaton had moved out of her field of vision. Alphys nodded and it felt like an explosion went off inside Undyne's head, and the world went black.

* * *

Alphys breathed heavily as she took a step back, watching Undyne fall to the floor, unconscious. They had to work quickly.

Mettaton wordlessly picked her body up into his arms, still quiet. Alphys realised this was the first time the ghost/robot had attacked another monster, much less the Captain and a friend of a friend, even if that friend of a friend was a bit vocal in her dislike for the robot.

If Mettaton didn't want to be friends with her anymore, Alphys would understand. There was too much at stake now.

“Bring her downstairs.” She motioned to the elevator that led down to the basement. “We have work to do.”

* * *

_Undyne dreamed of blood. So much of it. Blood from the human, blood from herself, blood from who knows where. It cascaded over her like a tidal wave, turning to a cloud of dust at the last minute. She gagged as the taste of dust filled her mouth and nostrils and coated her skin. This was all that was left of her friends, her family, her home. She heard screaming and seconds later registered as it coming out of her own mouth. She tried to escape the dust but darkness surrounded her as the ground beneath her gave way. She could hear Papyrus' voice echoing around her as she fell._

_“H-HUMAN, HOW, HOW COULD YOU? SANS NEVER HURT ANYONE HE...WHY? **WHY?!** ” Even that eventually faded away as she plunged further into darkness._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Never to stand again._

* * *

When Undyne eventually woke up her head was swimming. Darkness greeted her when she opened her eyes, half-scared that something was wrong with her one good eye. It took her a second to realise she was in actual darkness, giving herself a moment for her vision to adjust. She was in some sort of lab. Was she still in the lab in Hotland? She had never been in this room before.

The air was more stifling, if that was even possible and her parched gills longed for some water. There were strange gurgling and growling noises coming from the next room, making Undyne try and summon one of her magic spears, emphasis on _'try'_. She tugged and tugged but couldn't move her hands. Some monsters' magic depended entirely on movement of their hands, and Undyne was one of them.

She looked down and saw she was restrained tightly to a wooden chair, not just her hands at the wrists but her ankles too. Her armour, gloves and boots had been removed and was in a heap a few feet away. She was left wearing her favored blank tank top and jeans. Even her feet were bare.

Bound up like this, she couldn't access any of her weapons. She snarled, remembering what had happened.

“I'll dismantle that damn robot piece by piece.” She spat, struggling against her ties.

“D-don't blame Mettaton. He was only d-doing what I asked him to.” The fish monster's head snapped to the corner of the room, where a figure was turned away from her, working on something.

“Alphys?” Undyne croaked, trying not to cough. She could still taste the dust in her mouth from the dream. “W...what's going on?” The scientist turned around at that, pausing what she was doing to bring Undyne a glass of water. She held it up to her _(former?)_ friend's lips and Undyne gulped quickly and greedily, ignoring the droplets falling down her face and neck. Man, she hated this place. When the glass was empty Alphys set it down on a table beside her, setting it down so hard the 'clank' made the lizard jump. Hell, she was nervous.

“A-Alphys, what are you doing?” Undyne didn't usually stammer, but these were strange circumstances. “D-did you do this to me, knock me out and tie me up down here?” Alphys could only nod, returning to whatever she was working on. Undyne's head was spinning and it wasn't just because of the blow to her skull. “Why?” was the only word she could say. This wasn't just treason. This was betrayal. How could she do this to her? Alphys, to be honest, didn't have many friends to begin with, and frankly wasn't the sort to turn on them.

“Because you wouldn't _LISTEN_.” That made Undyne jump this time. She didn't think she once heard Alphys yell, unless it was directed at the TV at the end of Mew Mew Kissie Cutie season 2. “You would head off to meet the human like a fool and die, leaving the rest of us to fend for ourselves.” Alphys still wouldn't turn around. Undyne suddenly didn't want to know what she was working on.

“It's my job. I'm supposed to protect everyone.” She replied back harshly, “I've been training for this my whole life. I need to confront them!”

“...not anymore.” Finally the Royal Scientist turned around. She was holding a needle filled with a bright red liquid. Undyne knew instinctively that it couldn't be anything good.

“It's mine.”

For a few silent seconds Undyne let her brain wrap around those words. It didn't work.

“What does that even mean? What is that stuff? You're planning to fight the human yourself?” Alphys nodded, shifting her gaze away guiltily.

“You're too important to everyone, Undyne. You're a natural-born leader. I-if anything were to happen to King A-Asgore, then you need to lead them. Me, however, all I've ever done is lie and make mistakes. I've failed as a scientist, and as a friend. However, once I take this...” she held up the vial. “this DETERMINATION, I'll be strong enough to hold back the human, at least until everyone is safe.” Undyne was dumbfounded.

“You can't be serious.” The growling and rustling noises in the next room had gotten louder at the word DETERMINATION. They were ignored.

“I am. DETERMINATION has only ever been used on monsters who had fallen down. I theorize that it must be incredibly strong to bring a monster back from the bring of death. I should be more than capable to fight before I...I-I...become like them.” She glanced back where the strange noises were coming from, which had risen considerably high into nearly a cacophony. “Where I failed as a scientist, I can succeed in this, I am incredibly sure. What was that you said earlier? _“It's about making a stand for good against evil. I have to choose to make the toughest choice and make a stand...even if it costs me my life.”_ Her eyes fell, and she faltered. “I'll...I'll...” She sighed, “what I am now, this part of me will die, but no one will miss me.”

“That's not true.” Undyne immediately replied without pausing.

“It is though!” Her voice nearly a yell again. “What have I done to show in my life?” Nothing but build a stupid robot, lie, lie, _lie_ some more and cause pain and suffering to good monsters. _SHUT UP_!” She screeched suddenly, throwing a clipboard towards the door on the other side of the room. The primal growls quieted down to whimpers and died off. Undyne didn't have time to think what she was yelling at. She had never seen her friend this emotional.

“Alphys, stop. Just stop. We can figure this out. This doesn't have to be the only way!” She was upset at being tied up and betrayed, but if what Alphys was saying was true? She could lose her friend forever, and she wasn't ready to face that. And what was that about only some part of her dying? What did that even mean? The implications sent shivers down her spine. “Alphy, please. I can't lose you too. People will miss you, me most of all.”

“The opinion of one friend isn't enough.” She replied bitterly. She squeezed the syringe to remove any air pockets and a bit of red liquid came out, dropping to the floor. Undyne didn't like the way it fizzled and popped on the ground. She was going to put that stuff inside her?

“Is that all I am to you? Just a friend? I thought I was more than that. You certainly are to me.” By the pained look on the doctor's face Undyne could tell she meant more to her too.

“W-whatever could have been bet-between us...no. I'm sorry. You'll be safe down here. The human won't venture down this far. Mettaton will lead the evacuations and get you when this is all over. U-Undyne...goodbye.” She went to insert the needle into her arm, but at that moment all Undyne could feel was rage.

She stood up suddenly, the chair busting into a hundred pieces. As if Alphys could think a measly wooden chair would stop her. The lizard probably would have been turned on if she hadn't been so shocked.

Feeling strength flood through her, she shook off the ropes and strode forward, like the hero of an action-themed anime, foreboding and terrifying. She snatched the syringe from Alphys.

“If this can turn a mere scientist into a warrior, imagine what it'll do to me.” She smiled ruefully, her fangs bared. “If this is the only way to keep you from doing this...so be it.”

“Undyne, no, you'll...!”

“I'm sorry.” Her voice cracked on the last word. Shaking off any hesitation, she jammed the needle into her thigh, making sure every drop went into her body. The pain of the needle going in was nothing compared to what came seconds after.

It felt like her whole leg was on fire, before it spread out to the rest of her body. She shrieked in pain and collapsed to all fours and involuntarily convulsed. She couldn't hear Alphys call her name in panic. She couldn't hear anything except the rising roar in her ears, everything in front of her eyes was red. She could feel her magic rising, shifting and twisting, threatening to break her apart. Her soul beat against her rib cage harder than it ever had before, like it was about to break through. She grabbed her head and folded in on herself, everything erased from her mind except _how much it hurt._

Was she about to die? She had experienced pain, a lot of it before, but nothing like this. Nothing had ever made her want to die before. Just so it would all _end_.

Seconds before she thought the pain would kill her it began to ebb away. The world slowly came back into focus. She glanced up into Alphys' concerned gaze. She ignored her as she slowly stood up.

She felt...powerful.

Never in her life had she ever felt this strong, like she could hold up the whole world if she wanted to.

She could do this. She could stop the human. It might've came at the loss of her life, but damn, it felt so good she didn't care.

Undyne strode to the elevator, only looking at Alphys once, huddled on the ground, her eyes wide, before the doors closed shut.

As the elevator rose up, Undyne could feel her armour, boots and gloves returning to her, changing, growing stronger, just like herself. She could feel her soul pounding a steady beat. She barely noticed her eye patch fall off, her vision in both eyes better than it had ever been, even before the accident.

Once the elevator slowed to a stop she didn't wait for the doors to open. The explosion threw the doors to the other side of the lab with a loud **CLANG**. As she stepped out of the smoke a hundred cyan arrows formed behind her. A larger one appeared in her hand. She gripped it tightly, grinning like a mad woman.

The end had finally come.

* * *

Undyne found Mettaton's remains in the Core, near the entrance to the castle. Either she was out for longer than she thought or the human was incredibly fast. The robot must have snuck off while they were in the basement. So much for him leading the evacuation. Hell, did everyone abandon their stations in times of crisis? Undyne resolved to pound that lesson into all of her guards, before the DETERMINATION in her veins reminded her that this wasn't a fight she was coming back from, whether she won or not.

She gripped her spear tighter and continued on.

* * *

She finally found the human in the hall leading to the throne room. Good. This was a good place to fight, nice and spacious. Shame about the pillars and glass windows. A little too close to Asgore's throne room for her liking but hopefully Alphys had the common sense to contact him and he was about to absorb the souls.

“Hey punk!” The human stopped at the end of the hall and turned around, their evil grin dripping down their face like tar. Their red eyes twinkled in sick glee, their hands and pink and blue jumper covered in white dust. The human, no...whatever it was, spun the knife in the air and caught it deftly.

“We were wondering where you got to.” It spoke. The unnatural voice would have made Undyne nervous if she wasn't so... _determined._ “Thought you'd ran away like a coward from your post in Waterfall.” In fact, at that moment Undyne could feel the Determination coursing through her body, guiding her, giving her strength. A burning feeling deep in her soul that wouldn't let her fail.

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReiW7KKlrQE)

She knew instinctively that she wasn't just stopping the human from killing all monsters, but from killing all of them. All humans. Everything. She wouldn't let that happen. She could feel everyone's hearts beating as one, praying, believing in her.

“Papyrus...Alphys...Asgore. I won't fail you.” She took a deep breath and summoned a hundred spears around her. Raising a hand, she reached out and used her magic to turn the human's soul green, freezing them in place. The thrum of her weapons resonated in her, around her, through her. She couldn't help but give a toothy smile.

“For the sake of the whole world, I, UNDYNE, will STRIKE. YOU. DOWN!”

* * *

The releasing of her spears rang out like an explosion and tore up the ground in their flight towards the human. They instinctively brought up their shield to defend but the blast was too great. The green in their soul broke as the human was thrown back, sending them careening across the room until they struck a pillar, their back making a sickening _'THUD'_ and leaving a crater in the stone. They collapsed to the floor in a pile of dust caused by the crumbling pillar.

Undyne strode forward and called up a few more spears just to be sure. The human wasn't moving. She called off all the spears but the one in her hand.

Softly she heard a noise, a chuckle. The human's hand moved and clutched the knife. The chuckling grew louder, laughing harder and harder until the human was standing up, shrieking and cackling like the demon they were.

Undyne barely dodged as the human struck, the knife catching the skin of her right arm. Undyne gritted her teeth, failing to notice the absence of blood, but rather a reddish substance gathering that caused her skin to melt like acid. She lashed out but the human was too fast. They rolled to the side, stopping only when the monster turned their soul green again. This time they blocked deftly, staying upright, only grunting when one spear got through, catching them in the side. Their red eyes betrayed just how annoyed, how _angry_ they really were. It didn't seem possible that a child of their age could have that much rage inside them.

Undyne growled ferally, sending another volley, this time cyan and yellow coming from all sides. How was the human this fast? It wasn't possible. She could only hope that her borrowed DETERMINATION was stronger. The green wore off again and the human rushed forward.

This hit glanced off her cheek, the flesh melting away the same as her arm. Undyne reached up a gloved hand as some of the substance came off onto it. She didn't have much longer until the DETERMINATION overtook her. No matter, she still felt just as strong as ever.

The fight continued much the same until Undyne decided to take things into her own hands.

The heroine back-flipped into the air and used magic that wasn't hers to hover, releasing a laugh of her own. The human looked confused for a moment until the ground underneath them rumbled and turned cyan. The human tried to leap away as spears came up out of the ground, destroying the hallway floor. They were only partially successful, one spear biting into their ankle, blood dripping on the rubble that was once golden and revered.

Undyne was breathing heavily now as she lowered herself back down. That last volley had taken a lot of her magic, but she knew that wasn't the only reason why she was beginning to feel her energy wearing down.

She could do this. She was nearly there, the human's HP was dwindling. Hers was too, but that wasn't the point.

She could hold on for just a few more minutes.

Undyne was momentarily distracted and the human struck hard, the knife cutting through her abdomen. She gasped and bent over, placing a hand over the area. Her palm went deep inside the wound, farther than it should have and came back wet and sticky. She shook her hand angrily and droplets of her fell to the floor, sizzling just like the DETERMINATION had back in the lab, what felt like so long ago now.

She thought of her friends, both dead and not. That gave her the strength to lift herself back upright. The human stood there panting as well, grateful for the reprieve. They were covered with gashes and bruises, the worst a particularly large cut on the left side of their face, splitting from temple to chin, nearly missing their eye. The blood gushed through it like a river, obscuring their sight. The human snarled, wiping the blood away but more still flooded. They shook their head and ignored it, crying out and striking once again.

The fighting went on for a few more minutes until both of them could barely stand, the determination in them both being the only thing keeping them going. They kept at it though, striking and dodging, striking and hitting. The human had resorted to underhanded shots, using deception and distraction to land more blows on their opponent.

But Undyne was skilled, having been trained to fight and kill humans for years. Even if this..this thing before her didn't appear like one.

Finally, the battle came to a head when the human dodged and rolled, slipping under Undyne's legs to stab her in the back. But, through some sort of skill and speed that she felt wasn't her own, she spun, stabbing blindly, knowing their aim was true long before the weapon plunged into skin and organs. The human gasped as they lay on the floor, looking down at the spear embedded in their stomach so far Undyne could feel it strike the ground underneath their body.

The human grinned, laughing and laughing until blood filled their mouth, choking them.

“This world,” Undyne released breathily, twisting the spear viciously, causing the human to gasp in harsh pain. _“will live on.”_

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyRtZ590E8A)

At that moment the human's eyes grew wide, reaching a hand up to touch her face. She nearly recoiled, before remembering the human could no longer do her harm. The human spoke again, sounding vastly different than before, so quietly Undyne thought she imagined it. Maybe she had.

“U-Undyne, I'm...sorry.” The kid coughed again, the lights fading from their eyes, from that disgusting shade of red to a calmer brown. Undyne didn't have the strength to guess what was going on.

A flash went off in front of Undyne's eyes. Whether it was from the DETERMINATION in her body or something that the human did, she wasn't sure. But she saw herself, in another life, gla _ncing up at the kid holding out a cup of water. In mercy._

 

_“STOP RUNNING AWAY!!!”_ More flashes, images, memories.

_“We're going to be besties!”_

_“Well, some humans are OK, I guess!”_

 

Somehow, Undyne knew in her heart that this kid had once been her friend, that the demon had been defeated and what was left was this broken soul whose dying moments were to make everything right.

“I-I won't come back. I won't reset and f-fight anymore. I... _I_ _prom..._ ” The human gave out one last breath and went still.

Undyne stood up shakily, using her spear to support her. She had done it. She had saved everyone.

Now, if only she could save herself. Reset? What had the human...Frisk meant by that? No matter, it was over, and Undyne knew she didn't have long to be wasting her thoughts on anything other than what was happening at hand.

Undyne looked down the hall towards the throne room. Asgore should know. Know that the threat was gone and that they now had seven souls. She glanced back down at the human and saw their red soul rising up a few inches off their body, waiting to be absorbed. Asgore should really have this.

She raised a hand and the soul floated to her chest. After it was in her grasp she strode forward, nearly making it to the doorway before her legs gave out, literally. Her whole body was numb, her ability to move fading. At least she had done it. She hadn't failed anybody, she had saved the world.

The soul of the human's beat in front of her eyes, as if watching her. Undyne was comforted somehow, glad that someone was here by her side as she left this world.

Using her last ounce of strength she pulled her own soul out to look at it. It was transparent and trembling, beginning to melt just like her body was. The human soul drew near to her own and Undyne smiled sadly as one last memory played before her eyes.

 

_“You're a wimpy loser with a big heart!”_

 

Undyne shuddered as the edges of her vision began to blacken.

“Heh. Th-thanks...kid.” At that she closed her eyes, her body finally melting away. Her soul was the last part left, floating near the human soul. They drew near together, taking comfort in each other until suddenly, the white soul finally shattered.

_END_


End file.
